<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Fourth day of Christmas by KunTent4ChenJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870733">On the Fourth day of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi'>KunTent4ChenJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of 2020 Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 year old christmas card, Gen, We just got a letter we just got a letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...<br/>Four piles of letters, three gift dilemmas, two sad thoughts, and one pining relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt - A Christmas card arrives in the mail fifty years after it was delivered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of 2020 Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Fourth day of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck hummed as he walked out to get the mail in front of the house he and some friends had rented near the college they had all attended. It was part of his daily routine, and allowed him to soak up some of the sun before he had to be at work or in classes most of the day. The holidays were here, which made the little bit of sun he could get all the more precious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped the mail off on the table beside the door before heading further into the house to grab himself some breakfast. The mail would sit there for a few more hours before Donghyuck remembered that he needed to sort it before his roommates got home. The young man huffed as he paused the show he was watching, taking advantage of one of his rare days off, and heads to grab the pile of mail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck drops it on the couch as he passes it, going to get his school books and laptop so he could get some of his schoolwork done today. He sets it on the ground beside him when he gets back to the couch, pressing play on his show as he picks up the mail again. It gets sorted quickly, everyone’s mail in neat little piles on the coffee table waiting for the others to claim them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” he murmurs, looking at the addresses on the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck hesitates only a moment before he opens the aged envelope and looks at the card that he pulls from it. A smile appears as he looks at the art on the front of the card, clearly made with care. He opens the card slowly, taking in the exquisite handwriting of the sender. His eyes briefly scan the writing before spotting the date in the upper corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“1970?” he whispers, eyes wide. “Why is it just arriving?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck quickly grabs his phone, opening the search to find the recipient and the sender of the card. He frowns as he finds obituaries for both people, and sets the card aside, at the bottom of his pile so he could do some more research to give the card to the family of the recipient at least. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am just a multistan trying to distract by playing with real people in fictional forms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>